


Ever Realm Chronicles

by Niagara14301



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niagara14301/pseuds/Niagara14301
Summary: The continuing adventures of Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and company in this sequel to "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", and "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia". This story makes references to some of my stories over at FanFiction.net.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever Realm Chronicles - a Sofia the First fanfic

This is a rewrite of my story "Enchancia Castle". This rewrite will change some things seen in the original "Enchancia Castle", while other things from the original will remain the same. This rewrite will include new things as well.

For those who are new to my stories, please note that there are author's notes at the end of each chapter that you'll find useful.

Song in this chapter: "Theme to St. Trinian's" from "St. Trinian's".

Chapter 1: A New Book Begins

October 19, 1871

It was a Thursday morning in Enchancia. At Enchancia Castle, in the servants' area, the castle servants were getting ready to attend to the royal family.

"Good morning," Violet cheerfully said to her daughters, eighteen-year-old Dorrie, and eighteen-year-old Candice.

"Good morning, Mom," Dorrie and Candice smiled.

"Another fine morning," Violet smiled. "Dorrie, see to Princess Sofia. And Candice, see to Princess Lucinda. After that, it will be a light-duty day, with simple dusting around the castle."

"We're off, then," Dorrie commented.

In a few minutes, Dorrie entered Sofia's bedroom. An eighteen-year-old Sofia had just woke up for the day.

"Good morning, Sofia," Dorrie smiled.

"Good morning, Dorrie," Sofia smiled back.

Dorrie started straightening up Sofia's bed, then helped Sofia put on a robe.

"Thank you, Dorrie," Sofia happily responded.

"You're welcome, Sofia," Dorrie replied with a smile. "What would you like to wear today?"

Dorrie and Sofia went over to Sofia's large walk-in closet, and Sofia pointed out a purple gown.

"Very good, Sofia," Dorrie noted. "I'll hang this up in your private bathroom."

As Dorrie was finishing up in Sofia's bedroom, Dorrie turned to Sofia. "Is there anything else I may do for you, Sofia?"

"No. I'm fine, Dorrie," Sofia answered with a smile.

"Then have yourself a good day, Sofia," Dorrie happily said as she left Sofia's bedroom.

Meanwhile, in Lucinda's bedroom, Candice was helping an eighteen-year-old Lucinda get ready for the day.

"Good morning, Lucinda," Candice smiled.

"Good morning, Candice," Lucinda smiled back.

Lucinda and Candice went over to Lucinda's large walk-in closet.

"What would you like to wear today, Lucinda?" Candice asked.

"My Midnight Witch gown," Lucinda requested.

"Very good," Candice acknowledged. "I'll hang it in your private bathroom."

"While you're at it, also bring out my Saint Trinian's school uniform - I'll need it for tonight," Lucinda requested.

"Ah!" Candice started. "Tonight's the Saint Trinian's autumn bash."

"Yes," Lucinda smiled. "Good times."

Candice got everything ready, then turned to Lucinda. "Anything else, Lucinda?" 

"No, that's everything. Thank you, Candice," Lucinda smiled.

"Then I'll say my goodbyes to you now," Candice announced. "I'll be away from the castle for a while on an archaeological dig with Everett and his uncle."

"I know you and Everett have been looking forward to this," Lucinda happily acknowledged. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Lucinda," Candice smiled. "I'll be back by December. Meanwhile, Abby will look after your needs in my absence." 

"I like Abby," Lucinda approved. "She'll do nicely until you get back."

That afternoon

In the castle flying carriage launching and landing area, a flying carriage, its horses, and driver stood ready. At that same moment, Violet and Dorrie walked up with Candice.

"Don't you worry about a thing here," Violet reassured Candice. "You just go off and have a good time with Everett."

"I'm going to miss you and Dorrie," Candice smiled as she hugged Violet.

"And we're going to miss you," Dorrie said on behalf of herself and Violet.

"I'll be back before you know it," Candice said in a reassuring voice.

"You've best be going," Violet said to Candice. "Safe journey."

Candice climbed aboard the flying carriage and sat down. In a few moments, the carriage took flight as Candice waved from the carriage. Violet and Dorrie waved back as the carriage flew away from Enchancia Castle. Soon, the carriage was out of sight.

"We've best be getting back to work," Violet said as she put her arm around Dorrie. "This castle doesn't take care of itself."

"Lucky for us the castle has a top-notch head maid to keep things in order," Dorrie smiled, describing Violet.

"Flatterer," Violet chuckled.

"It was meant with true admiration," Dorrie smiled. "Candice and I are lucky to have you as a mother."

"And I'm lucky to have the two of you as daughters," Violet smiled back.

Violet and Dorrie walked into the castle, having a pleasant conversation before they got back to work.

Early that evening

It was just after supper at Enchancia Castle, and it was time for Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and Miranda to head for the Saint Trinian's autumn bash. Miranda was already waiting in the flying carriage which would take the four to Saint Trinian's. Miranda was wearing a casual blouse and skirt instead of her usual pink gown.

In a few minutes, a nineteen-year-old Amber climbed aboard the flying carriage. Amber was also wearing a casual blouse and skirt, along with her Heart of Milledtion amulet.

"Sofia and Lucinda will be along in a moment, Mom," Amber said to Miranda. "They stopped to talk to Dad. He's never seen Lucinda in her Saint Trinian's school uniform."

Inside the castle, Sofia, Lucinda, and King Roland were talking.

"Well, what's this you're wearing?" Roland asked Lucinda.

"It's a Saint Trinian's school uniform," Lucinda smiled. "I was given it when I helped out the school last year."

Roland looked at Lucinda for a moment, and what she was wearing. Lucinda's Saint Trinian's school uniform consisted of a white short-sleeved blouse, a black vest with the Saint Trinian's school patch on it, a long flowing black pleated skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. Lucinda also had on her Amulet of Tlara, and her sterling silver wand.

"You're looking very nice tonight," Roland approved. "That school uniform suits you."

"Thank you, Dad," Lucinda acknowledged, pleased.

Roland then looked at Sofia, who was wearing a white blouse, and a long flowing dark blue skirt with dark blue shoes. Sofia also had on her Amulet of Avalor, and her sterling silver wand.

"You're looking very nice as well, Sofia," Roland smiled at Sofia.

"Thank you, Dad," Sofia smiled back.

"Have yourselves a good time tonight," Roland happily said to Sofia and Lucinda.

"We will," Sofia and Lucinda smiled as they went out to the flying carriage.

Sofia and Lucinda climbed aboard the flying carriage, and then the flying carriage flew off toward Saint Trinian's. In the flying carriage, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and Miranda smiled at each other.

"Let's say we get this party started early," Miranda suggested with a grin. 

In a few moments, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber started singing a familiar tune to them:  
"We can't fake the way we feel, we were born to keep it real. Hockey sticks and balls of steel, we are Saint Trinian's."

"You bite us, we'll bite you back. Better be scared when we attack. Feel the fear, we're maniacs. Saint Trinian's."

On the ground, Roland, and a nineteen-year-old James, watched the flying carriage disappear into the night sky, while they listened to Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber having fun aboard the carriage.

"Well, they're having fun," James smiled.

"They won't be the only ones having fun tonight," Roland smiled back at James. "I thought we'd make it a guys night at the castle. I've invited King Nasir and Emperor Kwan over for a round of poker."

"Mind if I sit in, Dad?" James asked, hopeful.

"Consider yourself invited," Roland smiled.

In the servants' area

At that same moment, in the servants' area of Enchancia Castle, some of the servants were coming off duty for the day. Violet was sitting at a table when she noticed Baileywick walk in. Baileywick then took a seat at the table.

"It feels good to sit down," Baileywick commented.

Violet got up and poured Baileywick a cup of tea.

"Here you go, Mr. Baileywick," Violet smiled as she handed the cup of tea to Baileywick.

"Thank you, Violet" Baileywick smiled.

Violet smiled back at Baileywick as she sat back down at the table.

"It will be a quiet night here at the castle," Baileywick announced to those gathered. "Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, and Princess Lucinda have gone off to Saint Trinian's for the annual autumn bash. And King Roland is having King Nasir and Emperor Kwan over for cards. There won't be a need for the entire staff tonight, just the light-duty staff, and only until around ten tonight at the latest."

The staff members not needed for the night retired to their rooms, as the light-duty staff started keeping themselves busy with various tasks around the castle. 

In Roland's study at Enchancia Castle, Roland, James, King Nasir, and Emperor Kwan sat down at a round card table. Soon, each player put down $50 on the table. Roland then dealt cards to the players until each player had five cards. With that, the poker game started.

At Saint Trinian's

The flying carriage with Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber aboard started approaching Saint Trinian's School for Young Ladies. The school was housed in a three-story mansion that had seen better days. In a few minutes, the flying carriage landed, and Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber stepped off of the carriage.

In a few moments, a nineteen-year-old Hildegard, and an eighteen-year-old Cleo, walked up to Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber. Hildegard and Cleo were also wearing casual clothes.

"Nice that you two could make it this year," Miranda smiled at Hildegard and Cleo.

"Last year's autumn bash was a blast!" Cleo smiled.

"Besides, my cousin still attends school here," Hildegard happily announced.

Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo then walked into Saint Trinian's where the autumn bash was already in full swing. There was loud music, and Saint Trinian students all over the place. In a few moments, an older teenage girl walked up - Annabelle Fritton, the latest Head Student at Saint Trinian's.

"Nice to see you could all make it," Annabelle smiled at Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo.

"Nice to be here," Miranda smiled back. "By the way, I hear you're now Head Student."

"Yes," Annabelle smiled. "Ever since the beginning of the school year."

"Well, congratulations," Miranda smiled back as she handed Annabelle a notebook.

"What's this?" Annabelle asked, curious.

"Keys to the kingdom, as it were," Miranda answered. "I jotted down a lot of useful tips from my days as Head Student here. I think you'll find it useful."

"Thank you, Queen Miranda," Annabelle smiled, grateful.

"We Head Students, past and present, have to stick together," Miranda smiled back.

Back at Enchancia Castle

In Roland's study, the poker game had been underway for a while. 

"James, your turn," Roland invited.

James looked at his cards. It was a bad hand to begin with, and nothing at that point would make it any better. "I'll fold," James said as he dropped out of the game.

"King Nasir, your turn," Roland turned to Nasir.

Nasir looked at his cards. Nasir's hand was bad, and it was unlikely to get any better. "I'll fold," Nasir said as he dropped out of the game.

"Emperor Kwan, it looks like it's just you and me," Roland announced.

"I'll put in $20, and request a card," Kwan said as he discarded a card to get a new card.

"I'll match your $20, and draw a card for myself," Roland acknowledged as he discarded a card to get a new card. 

"I'd like to call," Kwan requested.

"Very well, Emperor Kwan," Roland acknowledged. Roland then showed his cards - four kings.

Kwan then showed his hand - a royal flush, with the six through ten of hearts.

"You win," Roland acknowledged. "The pot is yours."

"Thank you, King Roland," Kwan smiled.

Meanwhile, at Saint Trinian's

An hour had passed since Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo had arrived at the autumn bash. Suddenly, some police officers arrived.

"What may I do for you, officers?" Annabelle asked, surprised at their presence.

"We have a report that there is no headmistress here this evening," one of the officers started. "Therefore, that would make this an unchaperoned school party."

Annabelle was taken off guard. Yes, Miss Fritton was away for the night. However, nobody was supposed to know that. Suddenly, Miss Fritton started walking down the stairs.

"I'll have you know that I'm very much here, officers," Miss Fritton announced. "I just had to pop upstairs for a moment."

"Have you been here all night, Miss Fritton?" one of the officers asked.

"I have indeed," Miss Fritton answered. "And I intend to be here for the remainder of the night."

"Very well, Miss Fritton," the officer responded. "Sorry to have bothered you." 

The police officers then left Saint Trinian's.

Annabelle walked over to Miss Fritton, puzzled.

"I thought you were going to be gone all night, Auntie Camilla," Annabelle said to Miss Fritton, puzzled.

"Actually, I'm not really here," Miss Fritton responded with a chuckle.

"I don't understand, Auntie," Annabelle said, confused.

"Well, maybe this will answer your question," Miss Fritton smiled.

Before the eyes of everybody in the room, Miss Fritton suddenly changed ... into Lucinda.

"Lucinda?!" Annabelle asked, astonished.

"Cleo, Hilde, and I were on the roof skeet shooting when I saw the cops coming," Lucinda explained. "I figured something was up, and I quickly popped down here. When I heard what was going on, I transformed into Miss Fritton, and walked down the stairs."

Everybody in the room cheered.

"Way to go, Lucinda!" Annabelle exclaimed with a grin.

"I think it's safe to say we can get this party going again," Lucinda gleefully said.

Later at Enchancia Castle

Things were winding down for the night at the castle. King Nasir and Emperor Kwan had left for the night. James had gone to bed, and Roland was getting ready for bed. In one of the lower hallways of the castle, Baileywick and Violet were walking together.

"Another day comes to a close," Baileywick remarked.

"And everything went smoothly, thanks to you Mr. Baileywick," Violet smiled.

'Oh, I can't take all the credit," Baileywick started. "All of you chip in every day. This castle wouldn't be the well-maintained place it is without each and every one of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick," Violet responded with a pleased tone.

Wrapping things up for the night

The annual autumn bash at Saint Trinian's had been fun. Cleo, Hildegard, and Lucinda had fun skeet shooting on the roof. Sofia and Amber had fun playing darts with some of the Saint Trinian students. Miranda enjoyed getting together with Annabelle and giving Annabelle some inside information about Miranda's time at Saint Trinian's. Later in the evening, Lucinda had even entertained some of the Saint Trinian students with a tarot card reading.

It was now getting into the wee hours of the morning. The party had wound down, and the Saint Trinian students were heading to bed.

Outside, Cleo and Hildegard had just climbed aboard Hildegard's flying carriage and soon left Saint Trinian's. In a few moments, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber climbed aboard their flying carriage and headed home for Enchancia Castle.

"Well, that was a fun night," Miranda smiled. "By the way, Lucinda - kudos on saving the party."

"My pleasure," Lucinda smiled.

"Impressive how you can change like that," Miranda commented to Lucinda. "I didn't know your amulet allowed you to do that."

"Actually, in my case, it comes with being a witch," Lucinda answered.

"And, as you know, my amulet allows me to change into various forms," Sofia added.

"I remember," Miranda acknowledged. "You really took me off guard when we were escaping from Vor and you changed into a flying horse."

"Sorry about that, Mom," Sofia chuckled.

"Actually, there's something you should know about me," Amber announced.

"What, Amber?" Miranda asked, curious.

"My amulet allows me to transform into a half-human/half-butterfly form, much like that form I had when I used magic to create a costume when I was a child."

"That sounds interesting," Miranda acknowledged, impressed. "Those amulets are really precious things. Too bad something like those aren't available for guys."

"Well, actually ..." Sofia started.

"What is it?" Miranda wanted to know.

"Well," Lucinda continued for Sofia, "the Scarlett Warrior revealed recently that the badge that James wears is like our amulets. The only difference is that instead of summoning a princess when help is needed, a badge summons a prince when help is needed. Sofia, Amber, and I have been teaching James about its use."

Miranda smiled at the news, happy that James had been included.

In a while, the flying carriage carrying Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. The four stepped off the carriage, then walked into the castle while having a pleasant conservation with each other.

In her room, Violet found herself awake for a few moments and saw Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber happily walking into the castle. As Violet peeked out the window of her room, she smiled seeing Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber returning from a fun time.

"It's nice to see the four of them being able to enjoy themselves," Violet thought to herself. "Nobody deserves it more than those four wonderful ladies."

October 20, 1871

It was morning at Enchancia Castle. In the servants' area, Baileywick was giving the servants instructions for the day.

"It's going to be a quiet morning," Baileywick started. "Queen Miranda, Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, and Princess Lucinda will be sleeping in this morning. Those servants who attend them may take the morning off. For everybody else, it will be light-duty this morning. Things will go back to normal starting this afternoon."

The servants who were working started their duties. Violet was one of those who had the morning off. Before Violet went back to her room for the morning, she quickly straightened up the servants' area.

"Enjoy your morning off, Violet," Baileywick smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Baileywick," Violet smiled back.

It was the start of another morning at Enchancia Castle, and everything was perfect.

Mid-morning at the castle

It was quiet in Enchancia Castle. Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber were still asleep, and Arnan (Dorrie's snowy white owl) found himself flying around the halls. Soon, Arnan came across James' bedroom and found the door open. Arnan decided to fly in and perched on James' bed.

"Ah! Arnan. Good morning," James smiled.

Arnan just stood there.

"You do know my badge has the same magical qualities as my sisters' amulets?" James asked. "You can talk to me if you like."

"I'm still getting used to that, Prince," Arnan responded. 

"As am I," James revealed. "Imagine my shock when the Scarlett Warrior of all people visits me a few weeks ago and tells me that my badge has magical qualities."

"I can imagine that must have been a shock," Arnan said.

"Oh, yes," James started. "But now I've gotten used to it."

Arnan smiled.

"So, are Mom, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber still asleep?" James asked.

"Each one of them is out like a log," Arnan answered.

"Must have been one heck of a party," James theorized.

"Must have been," Arnan agreed. "So, how did your night go?"

"Dad and I played some poker with King Nasir and Emperor Kwan," James answered. "Nasir and I folded, while Dad and Kwan continued."

"And, what happened next?" Arnan wanted to know.

"Kwan won with a royal flush," James answered. "Kwan might not be good at picnic games, but he's darn good at cards."

Lunch

Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber all woke up around eleven in the morning. Each of them got ready for the day, then walked down together to the royal dining room for lunch.

"So, tell me," Lucinda started, "any idea who called the cops last night?"

"We never did find that out," Miranda answered.

"Thanks to Lucinda, that got nipped in the bud fast," Amber smiled.

"Whoever called the cops, I would have loved to have seen their face when nothing came of it," Sofia grinned.

At that point, the four entered the royal dining room.

"Good afternoon, ladies," King Roland greeted.

"Good afternoon, Dad," Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber smiled.

"Good afternoon, Rollie," Miranda smiled at Roland as the two hugged.

Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James then sat down and had lunch. As the six were having a pleasant conversation, Baileywick walked into the royal dining room.

"Pardon me, your majesties," Baileywick started. "I wanted to find out if James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda will be attending tomorrow's Prince and Princess Mixer?"

"Ah, yes," Roland responded. "We recently discussed this, and the four of them will be attending."

"Very good, your majesties," Baileywick acknowledged. "I'll make arrangements to have a flying carriage ready."

The Prince and Princess Mixer was an annual gathering of teenage princes and princesses and was designed as a social event. It also served as an opportunity for princes and princesses who did not as yet have a relationship to get to know each other and then start dating.

For James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda, it would simply be a social event since the four were already dating people they knew (James was dating Vivian, Amber was dating Prince Gilbert of Sadonia, Sofia was dating Prince Zandar of Tangu, and Lucinda was dating Prince Marrick of Ladarvia).

After lunch

James was in his bedroom thinking about the Prince and Princess Mixer which would take place the next day. James wanted to give Vivian a token of his affection. He had a few small items to choose from, but nothing seemed right. Suddenly, his badge started glowing.

"What the ..." James exclaimed.

Before James knew it, a man appeared before him. The man was none other than Flynn Rider, husband of Princess Rapunzel.

"Well, young man," Flynn smiled. "Girl problems?"

"You could say that," James answered.

"Well, your badge called up the right guy," Flynn said with a grin. "What seems to be the problem?"

"The Prince and Princess Mixer is tomorrow," James started. "I want to give my girlfriend, Princess Vivian, something special. Problem is, things I have just don't seem to cut it."

Flynn looked at the small items James had assembled, then turned to James.

"I think I know what the problem is, Prince James," Flynn started. "These are just items. What you're looking for is that something special."

"Yes, exactly," James spoke up.

"The best gift is something that comes from the heart," Flynn advised. "Find a fancy card, then write down a heartfelt note expressing your affection. She'll treasure it forever."

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed with a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem," Flynn smiled. "We guys need to stick together."

James pulled out some fancy cards from his desk.

"Looks like you have everything you need," Flynn observed. "My work here is done."

With that, Flynn disappeared.

"So, that's what it's like when my badge summons someone to help," James observed, impressed.

October 21, 1871

It was now the next day, and James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda were in a flying carriage on their way to the Prince and Princess Mixer. This year's Prince and Princess Mixer was being held at Niasia Castle in the Kingdom of Niasia.

As the flying carriage approached Niasia Castle, three very beautiful waterfalls came into view. The widest waterfall was Niasia Falls. Next to Niasia Falls was an island called Luna Island. On the other side of Luna Island was a narrow waterfall called the Bridal Veil Falls.

On the other side of the Bridal Veil Falls was a very large island. The large island was called Goat Island. On the other side of Goat Island was a horseshoe-shaped waterfall known as the Horseshoe Falls.

As the flying carriage flew over Goat Island, there was a city off to one side of the island. The city was Niasia City, and just beyond Niasia City was Niasia Castle.

In a few minutes, the flying carriage landed in the courtyard of Niasia Castle. Once at Niasia Castle, James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda stepped off the carriage. A man stepped forward and announced them.

"Prince James, and Princesses Amber, Lucinda, and Sofia of the Kingdom of Enchancia," the man announced.

The four walked up to the entrance to the castle where a Native American man was standing - King William of Niasia.

"Hello, King William," Sofia smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see the four of you again," William smiled back, "Molly has been looking forward to seeing you again."

An eighteen-year-old Native American girl emerged from Niasia Castle - it was Princess Molly of Niasia.

"Sofia!" Molly exclaimed with happiness.

"Molly!" Sofia also exclaimed with happiness.

Molly and Sofia then hugged. Molly then turned toward James, Amber, and Lucinda.

"Nice to see you again," Molly smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Molly," Lucinda smiled back.

The five walked into the castle. Once in the castle, they entered the great hall where several teenage princes and princesses were mingling.

As Lucinda walked over to a table filled with refreshments, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Princess Lucinda?" an older teenage princess asked.

Lucinda turned around to see Princess Deidre.

"So sorry to hear that the Saint Trinian's autumn bash came to a screeching halt," Deidre said in a self-satisfied tone of voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Deidre," Lucinda answered. "The bash went on into the wee hours of the morning. You've obviously been misinformed."

"But Miss Fritton wasn't there," Deidre pointed out. 

"Actually, she was there," Lucinda countered. "The cops showed up acting on a report that Miss Fritton wasn't there. But Miss Fritton came down and straightened everything up. The bash went on without a hitch."

Deidre walked away disappointed as Sofia walked up.

"I overheard what Deidre had to say," Sofia started. "Was little miss buzzkill the one who called the cops on Saint Trinian's?"

"It looks like she did," Lucinda answered. "Deidre must have been around Saint Trinian's that night."

"But what would she have to gain from it?" Sofia asked.

"Well, I heard that Deidre's mother, Gina, had an interesting history at Saint Trinian's. Gina was one of the few students there who actually got kicked out of the place," Lucinda answered. "I can see Deidre trying to kill two birds with one stone - trying to get revenge for her mother, and trying to stick it to me at the same time."

"How do you get kicked out of Saint Trinian's?" Sofia asked, puzzled.

"I heard Gina was wilder than they could handle," Lucinda started. "It would explain Deidre's anger problems. Like mother, like daughter."

At that moment, Lucinda and Sofia looked up to see Prince Marrick and Prince Zandar enter the great hall. Lucinda and Sofia smiled and walked over to Marrick and Zandar.

In another area of the great hall, James saw an eighteen-year-old Vivian. The two walked over to each other, smiled, and hugged each other.

"Vivian," James started, as he handed an envelope to Vivian. "I have something for you."

Vivian opened the envelope and discovered a fancy card. Vivian then opened the card, and read the note that James had written:

My dearest Vivian:

I love you very much, my dear, precious Vivian. You are my one, my only. I am so blessed to have you in my life, and I will always be there for you.

Yours forever, James.

Vivian smiled when reading the note, then she hugged James.

"I will treasure this always," Vivian smiled. "Thank you, James."

In another area of the great hall, nineteen-year-old Jade and fourteen-year-old Prince Jin were talking to each other. There was a five year age difference between the two, but that didn't stop Jin from being in love with Jade. And, truth be told, Jade had feelings for Jin as well.

"I wish there were a way to sneak out to the gardens," Jin thought out loud. "I'd rather it just be the two of us."

"I have a way," Jade announced as she quietly led Jin to a nearby hallway that was empty of people. Jade then took out a silver charm that she had around her neck.

"Is that ... a time turner?" Jin asked in amazement.

"Yes," Jade smiled. "Headmistress Lovegood at Hexley Hall gave me this as a gift so I can attend conflicting classes at Duel Academy. Sofia has one because she had a few conflicting classes at Hexley Hall. Ruby also has one because she has a few conflicting classes at the Hogsmeade Medical College."

"How far in time can we go back?" Jin wanted to know.

"How about an hour?" Jade suggested. "We can walk in the gardens, and walk back in here after the hour is up. It will be like we never left."

Jade adjusted her time turner, and she and Jin disappeared into thin air as Sofia and Lucinda were returning to the great hall after using the powder room.

"Jade's one of us?" Lucinda asked, referring to her and Sofia's status as time-traveling Voyagers.

"No," Sofia smiled. "She has a time turner. Miss Lovegood gave it to her as a gift. She gave me one, too, because I had some conflicting classes at Hexley Hall."

"But, you already have an Omni," Lucinda pointed out.

"Which I couldn't tell Miss Lovegood about," Sofia countered. "Can't have everybody knowing we're Voyagers. So I accepted the time turner as the kind gesture it was."

"That's one of the things I love about you, Sof," Lucinda smiled, "your kindness."

As Sofia and Lucinda walked back into the great hall, they noticed eighteen-year-old Princess Dianna of Yensid and eighteen-year-old Prince Joseph from a kingdom near Yensid sitting at a table off to the side away from people. Princess Dianna had high-functioning autism, but she exhibited no intellectual disability. Prince Joseph was deaf. The two had known each other since they were children, and were close friends.

Sofia and Lucinda smiled as they watched Dianna and Joseph having a pleasant conversation. Dianna was using sign language to talk to Joseph, while Joseph was taking part in the conversation by reading Dianna's sign language and using sign language to talk. 

In another area of the great hall, Jin's fifteen-year-old sister, Jun, was talking to fifteen-year-old Prince Rupert. The two were having a pleasant conversation.

In still another area of the great hall, an eighteen-year-old Cleo and a nineteen-year-old Hildegard were walking around when they noticed Deidre talking to an older teenage Prince Hugo. Years had passed since Deidre had discarded Cleo like garbage, but Hildegard could tell that it still affected Cleo.

"No good rotten ..." Cleo said about Deidre under her breath, stopping short of swearing.

"It's alright," Hildegard gently reassured Cleo. "It's Deidre's loss, not yours. Look at her. The only prince who will have anything to do with her is Hugo. You have princes lined up around the block wanting to court you. That makes you far richer than Deidre will ever be."

Cleo smiled in gratitude at Hildegard.

Later that day

It was now afternoon. King William had arranged to have the princes and princesses view the waterfalls near Niasia Castle. Everybody had a grand time as they viewed Niasia Falls, the Bridal Veil Falls, and the Horseshoe Falls. All in all, this year's Prince and Princess Mixer would go down as one of the best ever.

By late afternoon, it was time to return home. Aboard their flying carriage, James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda were heading back to Enchancia Castle. In a while, the carriage landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. Waiting for them was King Roland and Queen Miranda.

"Welcome back, you four," Roland smiled. "Did you have a good time?"

"We had a wonderful time, Father," Amber smiled.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up. "Supper will be ready in one hour, your majesties."

"Very good, Baileywick," Roland acknowledged.

In an hour, the royal family was having supper in the royal dining room. Everybody enjoyed a fine meal and had a pleasant time talking to each other.

After supper, the members of the royal family retired to their bedrooms. Soon, each member of the royal family had gone to bed for the night.

In the servants' area of Enchancia Castle, the staff was getting ready to retire for the night.

"Well, that's it for the night," Baileywick announced. "See you all in the morning."

The servants then retired to their rooms for the night, leaving Baileywick alone in the servants' area. After straightening up a few things, Baileywick walked to his room in the castle. As he walked down the hallways of the castle, everything was peaceful and quiet - exactly the way it should be. Everything was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 1)

Behind the scenes

Welcome to the first "Behind the scenes" connected to "Ever Realm Chronicles". In this installment of "Behind the scenes", we will look at the Hogsmeade Medical College which I created for this story.

The Hogsmeade Medical College, located in Britain, was established on the outskirts of the Village of Hogsmeade in the 10th Century, and was built about ten years after the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was built nearby. The Hogsmeade Medical College came about because of a need for magical medical training. The college was one of the first medical schools built in the magical world and taught magical medical techniques as well as non-magical medical techniques. Because of this combined training, its graduates were well suited to serve in both the magical and non-magical worlds.

The Hogsmeade Medical College, in addition to being a medical school, also became the official hospital for the Hogsmeade area. The Hogsmeade Medical College has since become one of the finest hospitals in the magical world.

After the Hogsmeade Medical College was first built, it and the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry quickly became fast friends, and Hogwarts first medical staff was supplied by the Hogsmeade Medical College. Today, while Hogwarts has its own independent medical staff, instructors and students from the Hogsmeade Medical College are a regular sight at Hogwarts, with instructors and students from the medical college making medical rounds at the Hogwarts hospital wing. These medical rounds allow instructors to offer second opinions when needed, and for students to see various school-related injuries close up.

Author's notes

"And, as you know, my amulet allows me to change into various forms," Sofia added. "I remember," Miranda acknowledged. "You really took me off guard when we were escaping from Vor and you changed into a flying horse" - the mention of Sofia turning into a flying horse is a reference to events in the "Sofia the First" series finale, "Forever Royal".

Annabelle, Miss Fritton, and Saint Trinian's School for Young Ladies are from the 2007 movie "St. Trinian's", but adapted for use in the "Sofia the First" universe.

Arnan is the same snowy white owl who appeared in the "Sofia the First" episode "Holiday in Enchancia".

Duel Academy is from "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX", but adapted for the "Sofia the First" universe. For more on how Jade received Duel Monster cards, see Chapter 56 of my story "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

Flynn Rider and Princess Rapunzel are from "Tangled", "Tangled Ever After", and "Tangled: The Series".

For more about Amber's Heart of Milledtion amulet, see the end of my story "The Rescue".

For more about Cleo and her former friendship with Deidre, see my stories "Incident at Royal Prep", and Chapter 3 of "Tales from the Castle".

For more about Cleo and Hildegard's involvement with Saint Trinian's, see my story "A Night at Saint Trinian's".

For more about Dorrie and Candice, see my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", and "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

For more about how Jade became a princess, see Chapter 1 of my story "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia".

For more about how Lucinda became a princess, see my story "The Newest Princess".

For more about James and Vivian's relationship, see my stories "Incident at Royal Prep" and "The Storm".

For more about Lucinda's Saint Trinian's school uniform, see my story "Lucinda's Weekend".

For more about past adventures involving Saint Trinian's, see my stories "Lucinda's Weekend" and "A Night at Saint Trinian's" (also check out the end of my story, "The Fight").

For more about Queen Miranda's history with Saint Trinian's, see my story "A Night at Saint Trinian's".

Headmistress Lovegood (A.K.A. Miss Gayle Lovegood) is originally from my stories "Dorrie", "Dorrie: Book Two", and "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia", and is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood from "Harry Potter".

Hogsmeade (and nearby Hogwarts) are from "Harry Potter".

In another area of the great hall, Jin's fifteen-year-old sister, Jun, was talking to fifteen-year-old Prince Rupert. The two were having a pleasant conversation - Prince Rupert was mentioned, but not seen, in the "Sofia the First" episode "The Shy Princess" as Jun's art partner. Putting Jun and Rupert together at the Prince and Princess Mixer was the idea of MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury.

"Is that ... a time turner?" Jin asked in amazement. "Yes," Jade smiled. "Headmistress Lovegood gave me this as a gift so I can attend conflicting classes at Duel Academy. Sofia has one because she had a few conflicting classes at Hexley Hall. Ruby also has one because she has a few conflicting classes at the Hogsmeade Medical College" - Jade, Sofia, and Ruby having time turners came about as a result of conversations between myself and MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury. As readers of my stories will remember, Ruby has a medical scholarship from King Roland to attend medical school. MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury and I decided to have Ruby attend medical school in the Hogwarts area, and I created the Hogsmeade Medical College in response. 

Omni and Voyagers are from the "Voyagers!" TV series.

Prince Everett is an original character I created as a boyfriend for Candice. Everett is a slightly younger brother to Prince Frederick who made cameo appearances in "Sofia the First" (in my stories, Frederick is Dorrie's boyfriend).

Princess Dianna and Prince Joseph are characters created by dbug27 and are used in this story with permission from dbug27. Princess Dianna and Prince Joseph are from dbug27's story "a special princess".

Princess Molly also appears in my stories "Flashbacks", "Princess Becca", and "The Storm".

The Kingdom of Niasia is originally from my story "Flashbacks". The Kingdom of Niasia is a kingdom I created for the "Sofia the First" universe that is located in the area we know as Niagara Falls. Regarding Niasia's size, using our Niagara Falls area as a reference, the Kingdom of Niasia would include the City of Buffalo and would stretch as far as the City of Toronto.

The Kingdom of Yensid is a kingdom created by dbug27 and is used in this story with permission from dbug27.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jake H Voronkov and is used in my stories with permission from Jake H Voronkov.

Voyagers: readers of my story "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia" will remember that Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Violet, along with Abby Murphy, are Voyagers.

Disclaimer

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Princess Dianna, Prince Joseph, and the other original ideas from dbug27 are the property of dbug27 and are used in this story with the permission of dbug27.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

"St. Trinian's" and everything associated with it © Fragile Films, Entertainment Film Distributors Limited, and the UK Film Council.

"Tangled" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Tangled Ever After" and everything associated with it © Disney.

"Tangled: The Series" and everything associated with it © Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Jake H Voronkov are the property of Jake H Voronkov and are used in my stories with the permission of Jake H Voronkov.

"Voyagers!" and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

"Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" and everything associated with it © Roadshow Entertainment, 4Kids Entertainment, and Konami Cross Media NY.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Gina, Hogsmeade Medical College, King William, Niasia Castle, Niasia City, Prince Everett, Prince Gilbert, Prince Marrick, Princess Deidre, Princess Molly, the Amulet of Tlara, the Heart of Milledtion amulet, the Kingdom of Ladarvia, the Kingdom of Niasia, the Kingdom of Sardonia, and the Prince and Princess Mixer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever Realm Chronicles - a Sofia the First fanfic

Chapter 2: A Day in October

October 23, 1871

It was a Monday morning at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the hospital wing of the school, Doctor Steven McFinch of the nearby Hogsmeade Medical College was making medical rounds with a group of students from the college. Among the students was eighteen-year-old Ruby who was starting her first year at the Hogsmeade Medical College. As Doctor McFinch and the students with him were making the rounds of the hospital wing, Ruby noticed a familiar twelve-year-old girl laying in one of the beds.

"Cayley?" Ruby smiled. "Cayley Vanoor?"

"Ruby?" Cayley responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school at the Hogsmeade Medical College," Ruby answered. 

"You know this girl, Miss Hanshaw?" Doctor McFinch asked Ruby.

"Indeed I do," Ruby happily admitted. "Cayley and I come from the same village in Enchancia."

At that moment, a nurse from the hospital wing walked up. "Miss Vanoor here is suffering from a mild cold. I was just about to give her some Hanugrin Elixir."

"Could you please explain to my students why you are not using Pepperup Potion?" Doctor McFinch wanted to know.

"Of course, Doctor," the nurse agreed as she turned to the students. "Miss Vanoor is suffering from a mild cold. Pepperup Potion would be too strong in this case. We don't want the poor girl to have steam shooting from her ears. In this case, Hanugrin Elixir will do the job nicely without making the patient uncomfortable."

"Well explained, nurse," Doctor McFinch praised. "Would you mind if Miss Hanshaw here gave your patient the Hanugrin Elixir, considering they know each other?" 

"That's fine by me," the nurse happily agreed as she handed Ruby a small bottle and a tablespoon.

"Do you know the correct dosage for Hanugrin Elixir?" Doctor McFinch asked Ruby.

"Yes, sir," Ruby said with confidence. "Hanugrin Elixir is well used in Enchancia. I had to take it a few times when I was growing up."

"Then proceed," Doctor McFinch instructed.

"Cayley," Ruby gently started. "You'll need to take two tablespoons of this."

"I hate medicine," Cayley said under her breath.

"I see you've never had Hanugrin Elixir," Ruby smiled. "It tastes like blueberries."

"Okay," Cayley agreed as Ruby gave Cayley the first tablespoon. "Hey! That's not bad!"

"Told you," Ruby happily said as she gently tickled Cayley under the chin. "Now, for the second tablespoon."

Cayley took the second tablespoon, then laid down in the bed. "Now what?"

"The elixir will make you sleepy in a few minutes," Ruby gently explained. "I'll hold your hand while it takes effect."

In a few minutes, Cayley fell asleep as Ruby gently kissed Cayley on the forehead. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

"Students," Doctor McFinch said in a quiet voice as to not wake up Cayley. "Miss Hanshaw just showed us a textbook example of a wonderful bedside manner. I can see Miss Hanshaw becoming an excellent doctor one day."

Ruby smiled in gratitude at Doctor McFinch's praise.

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle

In the Enchancia Castle sitting room, eighteen-year-old Lucinda was entertaining a woman guest. The woman was none other than Gretel of the brother and sister evil witch-hunting team Hansel and Gretel. As the two talked, eighteen-year-old Abby Murphy (one of the maids at the castle) served coffee to the two.

"So, what was it like for you growing up?" Lucinda asked Gretel.

"Hansel and I were raised for a while by my father and stepmother. She was okay most of the time," Gretel replied. "One time when I was seven or eight and I think Hansel was eleven there was a famine and my stepmother decided Hansel and I were to be abandoned in the woods."

"Was it scary?" Lucinda asked Gretel.

"A little bit but Hansel had some pebbles in his pocket, and he used them to make a path home. His pocket wasn't very big yet somehow he fit enough in there to make the path," Gretel revealed. "It took all night to walk home."

"I probably would have been scared," Lucinda admitted.

"The scary part was less than a year later when another famine kicked in," Gretel continued. "I was eight or nine by then and Hansel twelve. This time we were taken even farther into the woods. Hansel tried to make a breadcrumb path but the birds ate it. After a few days of walking, we came across a house of gingerbread owned by a witch."

"Did she feed you and take you home?" Lucinda wanted to know.

"She fed us and the next morning she locked Hansel in a cage and made me cook him these nice meals. The thing is she wasn't very smart," Gretel answered.

"What makes you say that?" Lucinda asked Gretel.

"For one thing after she locked Hansel in the cage she woke me up and had me cook him something to eat since she was going to fatten him up and eat him."

Lucinda shuddered.

"She couldn't even tell the difference between a bone and his finger when she would ask him to stick out a finger so she could see if he was fat enough to eat," Gretel pointed out. "Finally, after several days maybe even a month she decided enough was enough - it was time to cook him. She wanted bread with him, and I was supposed to climb into the oven to see if it was hot enough."

"What would have kept her from closing the door on you and cooking you?" Lucinda asked, curious.

"That was her intention. She didn't tell me but somehow, I sensed it," Gretel revealed. "As I said before she wasn't very smart because she stuck her head in and I somehow managed to shove her into the oven," Gretel replied. "The nice thing is while the water was boiling to cook Hansel, he wasn't in it at that point. We both got away with all sorts of precious gems and pearls that she somehow concealed in her house. If she had really wanted to eat me, I'm willing to bet she could have without trying to trick me. Hansel and I eventually found our way home and by then our stepmother had died."

"The day she tried to cook you and Hansel did you even know she was going to cook him?" Lucinda asked.

"Yeah, I knew. She told me the night before," Gretel acknowledged. "And, that brings me to why I'm here today. You and I both know there is evil in the world. And I've been hearing rumors that a group of evil witches is up to something."

"Surely not!" Lucinda gasped.

"And at the same time, some children have gone missing," Gretel informed Lucinda. "This is starting to sound like what Hansel and I encountered in the Village of Augsburg."

"Ah, yes," Lucinda acknowledged. "That stuff involving the Blood Moon."

"Something is definitely going on," Gretel admitted. "You should tell Sofia as soon as possible."

"I will," Lucinda promised.

"And I'll tell Dorrie," Abby added. "Between the five of us, we'll find out what's going on."

Away from Enchancia Castle

On the remains of the ancient Elvin community of Rivendell, eighteen-year-old Candice was standing looking out into the harbor. Standing next to her was Candice’s white cat, Creamy. Candice was taking part in an archaeological dig of the community along with Everett, Everett’s uncle, and a small archaeological team. As Candice and Creamy looked out into the harbor, Candice remembered a historical event connected to the harbor which took place countless centuries earlier.

Flashback:

On the shore of Rivendell, Hobbits Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin stood with Gandalf the wizard. The Elves of Rivendell were departing Middle Earth aboard a boat and were taking some special guests with them, including Gandalf.

"Farewell, my brave Hobbits," Gandalf started. "My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship. I will not say, do not weep, for not all tears are an evil. It is time, Frodo."

Froda stepped forward to the shock of Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

"What does he mean?" Sam asked Frodo, puzzled.

"We set out to save the Shire, Sam. And it has been saved. But not for me," Frodo quietly explained.

"You don't mean that. You can't leave!" Sam pleaded with Frodo as Frodo handed a bound notebook to Sam. 

"The last pages are for you, Sam," Frodo started. "My dear Sam, you cannot always be torn in two. You will have to be one and whole for many years. You have so much to enjoy and to be, and to do. Your part in this story will go on."

Frodo embraced Merry and Pippin, then turned to Sam. Frodo and Sam embraced for the longest time, each knowing they would not see each other again. Frodo and Galdalf then boarded the boat. The boat then left from the shore. Merry, Pippin, and Sam watched sadly as the boat slowly sailed away. Merry and Pippin started to walk away, but Sam stayed for a minute longer to watch the boat slowly disappear over the horizon.

End of flashback, and back to the present.

“Candice?” a man’s voice called out. Candice turned around to see Everett’s uncle (Professor Markus Lowe) standing there.

“Professor Lowe,” Candice acknowledged with a smile. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Lost in thought, I see,” Professor Lowe smiled back. “You wouldn’t be the first to think back to when the Elves left Rivendell and Middle Earth. That piece of history attracts many a visitor to what is left of this community.”

“It’s such a touching moment in history,” Candice recalled. “Such emotion attached to it.”

“Indeed,” Lowe agreed. “Watching it was quite stirring.”

“Watching it?” Candice asked, puzzled. “You talk like you were there.”

“I was,” Lowe revealed as he pulled out a silver Omni from his pocket. “An advantage of being a Voyager field historian.”

“Well, I’ll be,” Candice remarked, impressed. 

“You were there as well,” Lowe smiled. “You and Creamy were watching from a building above the harbor. I was watching from another building on the other side of the harbor.”

“Does Everett know you’re a Voyager?” Candice wanted to know.

“No,” Lowe answered, “but he will eventually. I thought it was time to reveal my true identity to you.”

“I appreciate that,” Candice acknowledged in awe. “I never would have suspected.”

“The mark of a good Voyager,” Lowe winked. “But I don’t have to tell you that, do I.”

“No,” Candice smiled. “Always walk in the past leaving as little of a footprint as possible.”

At that moment, Candice and Lowe noticed a man in his 20s walking up. “Excuse me, Professor,” the man started. “The group from Yensid is here.”

“I’ll be there shortly,” Lowe acknowledged as the man walked away.

“Yensid?” Candice asked, curious.

“Yes,” Lowe confirmed. “The Kingdom of Yensid is sponsoring this dig.”

In a few minutes, Lowe, Candice, and Creamy walked up to where the group was gathered. As Lowe greeted the group, Candice noticed a familiar face hanging back from the group - eighteen-year-old Princess Dianna of Yensid.

“Dianna,” Candice smiled.

“Candice,” Dianna smiled back. “It’s nice seeing you here. I didn’t know you were involved in the operation here?”

“I love Middle Earth history,” Candice explained. “When this opportunity came up, I couldn’t pass it up.”

“Princess Dianna,” a man from the group called out.

“Duty calls,” Dianna quietly said to Candice. “I’m nervous around crowds. But, I have to do what I have to do.”

Dianna took a deep breath and walked over to the crowd.

“Princess Dianna, this is Professor Markus Lowe,” the man began. “Professor Lowe, this is Princess Dianna of Yensid.”

“It is an honor to meet you, Princess Diana,” Lowe said as he bowed.

“The honor is mine,” Dianna acknowledged as she curtsied.

“If all of you will follow me, I’ll give you a tour of Rivendell,” Lowe said to the group gathered.

As everybody walked, Candice gently came up beside Dianna.

“You’re getting over being nervous around crowds,” Candice praised.

“Not exactly,” Dianna confessed. “But I am getting better about dealing with it.”

Back at Enchancia Castle

Eighteen-year-old Sofia was in her room talking to Clover, Whatnaught, Robin, Mia, as well as her Mexicali Spotted Owl, Hector. As she was talking, a knock came at the door.

“Come in,” Sofia invited.

The door opened and in walked Baileywick. "Sorry for the interruption, Princess Sofia," Baileywick apologized. "Princess Lucinda would like to see you before supper tonight."

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Sofia promised.

“There’s also a letter for you from High Hope Dance Academy,” Baileywick revealed as he handed an envelope to Sofia who opened the envelope.

"This is more than I was expecting," Sofia smiled as she read the letter that was inside. "I was hoping for admission into High Hope Dance Academy. But, this is even better. Not only has Dame Skyla permitted me to attend starting in September, but she's also giving me a full scholarship."

“That’s wonderful news, Princess Sofia,” Baileywick said in joy. “I’ll leave you with your friends. Enjoy your day.”

As Baileywick left Sofia’s room, Clover turned to Sofia. “So, I guess this means you’ll be leaving in September?”

“Yes, Clover,” Sofia confirmed. “I’ve always loved dancing, and now I get to go to a special school for it.”

“Well, I think it’s wonderful,” Robin smiled.

“Still, the castle won’t be the same without you, Sofia,” Mia remarked.

“It’s not like I’ll be gone forever,” Sofia said in a reassuring voice. “I’ll be home for holidays.”

"So, Sof," Clover started. "Is it true you won't be the only one going off for specialty schooling?"

“That would be correct,” Sofia answered. “Prince Frederick will be starting Hogsmeade Medical College in September to start his training as a doctor. At that same time, Dorrie, Candice, as well as Princess Dianna of Yensid, will be attending Hogsmeade Medical College to get their official midwife/nurse certifications.”

“I like Princess Dianna,” Hector commented. “A bit nervous around crowds, though.”

“Dianna has high-functioning autism,” Sofia explained. “Intellectually, she’s like everybody else. But, her autism causes her to be nervous around crowds. Dianna, however, is working to get over her nervousness. She’s getting there, little by little.”

"She'll be in tip-top shape before September, I just know it," Clover said in confidence.

Sofia smiled as she petted Clover for his kind remark. 

Early that evening

At Enchancia Castle, in King Roland and Queen Miranda's quarters, Miranda was at a writing desk writing in her diary.

Queen Miranda personal diary entry: October 23, 1871.

Trouble has raised it’s ugly head again. This time, a group of evil witches is said to be planning something. At the same time, some children have disappeared. If the two things are connected remains to be seen. Rollie, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Abby, Queen Scarlett, Princess Faith, and Lady Colette are meeting as I write this. Afterward, they will be in the dining hall for a relaxing supper.

I look forward to tonight's supper. Lydia, my eldest daughter, will be with us along with her husband (King Graham of Lacorinth) and their eldest daughter (Princess Emily). It will be nice seeing Lydia again. I'm so proud of the woman she's become - Queen of Lacorinth, Royal Sorceress of Lacorinth, and a mother not only to Emily but also to her recently born son (Prince Jesse). Jesse is still too young to travel, so he'll be staying behind at Lacorinth Castle in the care of servants who love him very much.

In a conference room in the castle, Roland was meeting with Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Abby, Scarlett, Faith, and Colette.

“So, let me understand this,” Roland began. “According to Gretel, a group of evil witches are up to no good. At the same time, some children are missing.”

“That would be correct, Dad,” Lucinda confirmed.

“We have to assume the two are connected,” Roland theorized.

“I was thinking the same thing, Dad,” Sofia agreed.

“As the Royal Sorceresses of Enchancia, you and Lucinda should start an investigation,” Roland suggested to Sofia.

“We’ll get on it first thing tomorrow,” Sofia confirmed.

“With your permission, King Roland,” Dorrie started, “Abby and I know a number of Candice’s contacts. We can speak to them, and see if they’ve heard anything.”

“Good thinking,” Roland approved. “While Sofia and Lucinda are doing their investigation, you and Abby speak to Candice’s contacts. The more information we have, the better.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dorrie and Abby acknowledged.

At that moment, Queen Scarlett (the warrior queen of Cinnibar) stepped forward. Queen Scarlett looked like a normal woman but was in fact immortal.

“I’ve lived a long time, and I’ve seen things like this before,” Scarlett started. “The taking of children from the Village of Augsburg, and children disappearing from Salem. And always, evil witches are involved.”

Queen Scarlett's adopted daughter, Faith, then stepped forward. Faith looked like a twelve-year-old girl but was immortal like Scarlett.

“If it would help, I can put Crimson Force on this,” Faith offered. “The more eyes we have, the better our chances of finding out what is going on.”

“Sounds like a plan, Princess Faith,” Roland agreed. “And I’ll have Colonel Martinsen use the resources of Enchancian Intelligence to look into this as well.”

“It would appear we are well covered,” Scarlett commented.

“Then I suggest we go to the royal dining room,” Roland announced. “I’m told a fine supper awaits.”

As everybody walked out of the conference room, Lady Colette (the Royal Steward of Cinnibar) walked beside Dorrie.

“It’s nice having you here, Aunt Colette,” Dorrie smiled.

“And it’s nice being here,” Colette smiled back. “But, where is Candice?”

“In Rivendell on an archaeological dig with Everett and his uncle,” Dorrie explained.

“I know how much Candice loves Middle Earth history,” Colette acknowledged, pleased. “Plus, this gives her time with Everett. They love each other very much, as much as you and Frederick love each other.” 

“How are you and Simon doing?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“We’re doing okay, considering the circumstances of me now being immortal,” Colette answered as she thought back to 1868 and an attack on Scarlett’s palace by Neila’s forces.

Flashback:

It was a late Thursday night in the capital city of Cinnibar. As Scarlett slept in her chambers in her palace, she was jolted awake by an explosion in the city. She raced out into the hall where a male guard quickly approached.

“What’s going on?!” Scarlett demanded to know.

“Some kind of explosion at storage building number four, my Queen,” the guard responded. “The guards in that area are investigating.”

“I’ll be in the situation room in a few minutes,” Scarlett announced. “Send all reports there.”

“Yes, my Queen,” the guard acknowledged.

In a few minutes, Scarlett arrived in the situation room in the palace. Already there were Colette, Simon, Faith, Hematite, Constance, and Zahida.

“We’re expecting an updated report any moment, Scarlett,” Colette reported.

A male guard raced into the situation room and handed a piece of paper to Colette.

“This isn’t good,” Colette reacted as she read the paper. “Neila and a large group of her followers are raiding storage building number four.”

“Slark!” Scarlett yelled in anger. “That swamp hag has a lot of nerve showing her ugly face here!”

“Orders, my Queen?” the guard requested.

“Have our forces repel the raid," Scarlett ordered. "Colette, Simon, Faith, Hematite, Constance, Zahida, and I will be there shortly."

“Understood, my Queen,” the guard acknowledged as he raced out of the room.

In a short while, Scarlett and her band arrived at storage building number four. There was a huge hole in the side of the building, and Scarlett’s guards were fighting a large group of Neila’s followers.

“Simon, get your pistol out,” Scarlett ordered. “For the rest of you, get your wands out.”

The group raced up to where the fighting was taking place. Simon fired his pistol at the invading force, as everybody else in the group fired their wands at the invading force. Several in the invading force fell over, injured. At one point, Neila appeared, as Simon pointed his pistol at her, and shot Neila in the arm.

“Retreat!” Neila ordered her followers.

Neila and what was left of her followers high tailed it out of the area on their brooms.

“Well, that appears to be that,” Colette observed.

An injured woman who had been part of Neila's force suddenly raised her wand and aimed it at Simon.

“Shoot my leader, will ya?!” the woman spat as she fired a magical blast at Simon. “Avada Kedavra.”

“No!” Colette exclaimed in fear as she raced in front of Simon, and took the blast meant for Simon.

Constance raised her wand, and shot the woman unconscious, as Colette fell to the ground. Scarlett raced over to Colette and checked Colette over.

“My God!” Scarlett cried out. “Colette is ... dead.”

“It can’t be,” Simon sadly said as he started sobbing over Colette’s body. “That shot was meant for me.” 

Everybody looked at the scene with deep sadness.

“Mom,” Faith quietly said to Scarlett. “I can bring her back, but I wouldn’t dream of doing it without your permission.”

“The Resurrection Gauntlet?” Scarlett asked.

“Yes,” Faith answered. “But understand this - Colette will become immortal if I use the Resurrection Gauntlet on her.”

Scarlett spent a few moments going over the pros and cons in her head. Scarlett then turned back to Faith. “Do it.”

Faith brought out the Resurrection Gauntlet from a backpack she was wearing and put it on her hand. Faith then knelt over Colette's body and touched Colette with the Resurrection Gauntlet. Suddenly, Colette came back to life.

As Colette stood up, breathing heavily, her vision adjusted, only to find that it was blurry. Confused, she then took off her glasses and found that everything was clear. She then put her glasses back up to her eyes to see it was blurry again.

"That's odd," Colette said as she pocketed her glasses. "I don't seem to need them anymore."

“You’re alive!” Simon said in joy as he hugged Colette.

“Was I ... dead?” Colette asked Scarlett, puzzled.

“Yes, old friend,” Scarlett quietly acknowledged.

“You used the Resurrection Gauntlet on me?” Colette wanted to know.

“We had no choice,” Scarlett responded.

End of flashback, and back to the present.

“Aunt Colette?” Dorrie asked.

“I was lost in thought for a second,” Colette apologized. “Simon and I will be fine. I’ll live beyond him, but we’ve come to terms with that.”

“Enjoy the journey while you're on it,” Dorrie recommended. “Something a friend of mine told me once.”

In a few moments, everybody entered the royal dining hall where Queen Miranda, Amber, James, King Graham, Queen Lydia, Eric Androcasia (King Roland's royal lawyer), and Violet were already gathered. Also, there was Graham and Lydia's adopted daughter (five-year-old Princess Emily) and Scarlett's younger daughter (five-year-old Princess Skylar). As Dorrie and Abby joined Violet to start serving duties at the royal table, Miranda happily played with Emily and Skylar as everybody smiled at the touching scene.

“Lydia, Graham, Scarlett,” Miranda smiled. “Emily and Skylar are becoming two fine young ladies. They do you proud.”

“Thank you, Mom,” Lydia responded, pleased.

“Thank you, Miranda,” Scarlett responded, touched.

As everybody sat down at the table, and Violet, Dorrie, and Abby started serving those at the table, Sofia found herself seated next to Lydia.

“I suppose you and Lucinda being the Royal Sorceresses of Enchancia keep the two of you quite busy?” Lydia asked Sofia.

“Yes,” Sofia acknowledged. “But, it’s a good busy.”

“I’m so proud of the women you and Lucinda have become,” Lydia said to Sofia with pride. “You really make a big sister quite proud.”

Sofia and Lucinda smiled at Lydia’s praise.

As everybody at the table started eating, Roland turned to Eric. “How is your daughter, Valentina, doing?”

“She’s doing well, King Roland,” Eric announced. “She’s settling in nicely as a student at the Enchancia Law University in Ramblingham. I hear that Valentina appointed Lily MacRaven to be Deputy Royal Historian. How is Lily working out, sir?”

“Lily is a fine Deputy Royal Historian,” Roland praised. “She’s as talented a historian as Valentina is. While Valentina is away at university, the office of Royal Historian is in good hands.”

“Valentina will be pleased to hear that, King Roland,” Eric said, pleased. “I’ll let her know the next time I write to her.”

Everybody at the table had a wonderful time enjoying a fine meal and having an enjoyable conversation. Meanwhile, in a forest far away from Enchancia Castle, two evil witches walked around in an underground chamber. In a few moments, the two came across a large cell that was holding twelve children. The children backed up in fear of the two witches.

“Soon,” one of the witches smiled at the other. “Soon, these children will give our mistress and the rest of us what we’ve been waiting for.”

(To be continued in Chapter 3).

Behind the scenes

My fan fiction characters Dorrie and Candice now have their own Facebook and Twitter pages. On Facebook, do a search for Dorrie and Candice Cooper. On Twitter, do a search for @DorrieCandice. Come join the fun.

Meanwhile, since "Ever Realm Chronicles" is a rewritten version of my story "Enchancia Castle", I thought I'd tell you what is planned for "Ever Realm Chronicles". Major plots seen in "Enchancia Castle" will make their way into "Ever Realm Chronicles". Kari and Gatomon from "Digimon" will appear in "Ever Realm Chronicles" as they did in "Enchancia Castle", but I'll be changing Kari's name from Kari to her original Japanese name of Hikari to avoid confusion with Princess Kari later introduced in "Sofia the First". As in "Enchancia Castle", the Princess Ivy plot will also appear in "Ever Realm Chronicles". The Master from "Doctor Who" will also appear in "Ever Realm Chronicles" as he did in "Enchancia Castle" (although this time, I'm toying with the idea of using the current Master from the Jodie Whittaker episodes of "Doctor Who"). Dorrie will marry Frederick and Candice will marry Everett as originally seen in "Enchancia Castle", and Bethany and Louise will come in as Violet's newly adopted daughters as they did in "Enchancia Castle".

There will be new things in “Ever Realm Chronicles” as well. The current plot with evil witches taking children is the first of these new things. The castle kids (Calista, Angry, Red, Elizabeth, Marie, and Timothy) along with Samantha “Sam” Cook who all appeared in my story “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia” will now also appear in “Ever Realm Chronicles” at some point. Look for the Ruth Doctor from “Doctor Who” to show up at some point (as she did in “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia”). Speaking of “Doctor Who”, now that current companions Graham and Ryan have left, look for them to appear in “Ever Realm Chronicles” at some point.

In other “Ever Realm Chronicles” news, look for Sofia and company to use their Protector Enchantlets in battle. 

Author's notes

Angry and Red are originally from “Tangled: The Series” (which later became “Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure”).

Avada Kedavra, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Pepperup Potion, are from "Harry Potter". Mentioning Pepperup Potion was the idea of Brigade701.

Cayley Vanoor is from my stories "Changes", "Once Upon a Time in Enchancia", "New Beginnings", "Through a Mother's Eyes", and "Witch Tales".

Colette’s flashback is from Chapter 21 of my story “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia”.

Creamy is a character created for Candice by Jolly Roger Brat. Creamy is used in this story with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat. Readers of my story “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia” will remember that King Roland is no longer allergic to Creamy, and Creamy is now allowed inside Enchancia Castle.

Dame Skyla and High Hope Dance Academy are originally from “Sky Dancers”, but have been adapted for use in the “Sofia the First” universe. Having Sofia attend High Hope Dance Academy was the idea of MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury.

Elizabeth, Hematite, Marie, Samantha “Sam” Cook, Timothy O’Toole, and Zahida are characters created by MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury and are used in my stories with the permission of MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Enjoy the journey while you're on it,” Dorrie recommended - this was originally spoken by Captain Jack Harkness in the “Doctor Who” episode “Revolution of the Daleks”.

Frodo, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam, along with Middle Earth and the ancient Elvin community of Rivendell, are from "The Lord of the Rings".

Gretel, the Blood Moon, and the Village of Augsburg are all originally from "Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters". 

Having Frederick and Dorrie attend the Hogsmeade Medical College was the idea of MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury, while I added in Candice and Dianna to round things out.

“I’ve lived a long time, and I’ve seen things like this before,” Scarlett started. “The taking of children from the Village of Augsburg, and children disappearing from Salem. And always, evil witches are involved” - Augsburg is a reference to events seen in the movie “Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters”. Salem is a reference to events seen early on in the movie “Hocus Pocus”.

Lilly McRaven is an older version of Lily the good witch from “Sofia the First”. Readers of my story “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia” will remember I gave Lily the last name of MacRaven.

Lydia is from GradGirl2010’s stories “My Sister’s Keeper”, “My Sister’s Teacher”, and “My Sister’s Acceptance”, and is used in my stories with the permission of GradGirl2010. Readers of my stories will remember that Lydia (in my stories) is Queen of the Kingdom of Lacorinth (being married to King Graham of Lacorinth), and is also the Royal Sorceress of Lacorinth.

Omni, and Voyager, are from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Prince Jesse is from my story “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia”, and came about as an idea from MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury.

Princess Dianna of Yensid is a character created by dbug27 and is used in this story with permission from dbug27. Princess Dianna of Yensid is from dbug27’s story “a special princess”. Having Dianna training to be a midwife is also from dbug27’s story “a special princess”.

Princess Emily originally came about as a result of an idea from Brigade701 when we were working on the last chapters of my story “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia”.

Princess Faith (Queen Scarlett’s adopted daughter) is an earlier version of Faith seen in the “Torchwood” episodes “Dead Man Walking” and “Fragments”.

Ramblingham is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Sofia the Second”.

Resurrection Gauntlet is from “Torchwood”.

Scarlett’s daughter, Skylar, is an original character created by Jake H Voronkov for my stories (the fact that Scarlett’s daughter, and Elena of Avalor’s Jaguin, share the same name is simply an interesting quirk of fate).

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by Jake H Voronkov for my stories.

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were (sort of like how shtako is used in the SyFy TV series “Defiance”).

The Kingdom of Cinnibar is a kingdom created by Jake H Voronkov and is used in my stories with permission from Jake H Voronkov.

The Kingdom of Yensid is a kingdom created by dbug27 and is used in this story with permission from dbug27.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jake H Voronkov and is used in my stories with permission from Jake H Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette (A.K.A. Lady Colette Cosmarune) is a character that I and Jake H Voronkov created and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Gretel and Lucinda was the idea of Brigade701(who also provided the bulk of the dialog for the scene). I added in Abby to help fill out the scene. Meanwhile, the idea of evil witches taking children is an idea by Brigade701 which the two of us are developing.

Disclaimer

“Bayonetta” and everything associated with it © PlatinumGames, Sega, and Nintendo.

Creamy and the other original ideas from Jolly Roger Brat are the property of Jolly Roger Brat and are used in my stories with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's “Sofia the First” fan fiction stories).

“Defiance” and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, Open 4 Business Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

“Doctor Who” and everything associated with it © BBC.

“Elena of Avalor” and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

Elizabeth, Hematite, Marie, Samantha “Sam” Cook, Timothy O’Toole, Zahida, and the other original ideas from MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury and are used in my stories with the permission of MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury.

"Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters" and everything associated with it © MTV Films, Gary Sanchez Productions, Studio Babelsberg, Flynn Picture Company, Paramount Pictures, and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.

"Harry Potter" and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

"Hocus Pocus" and everything associated with it © Disney Enterprises, Inc.

Lydia is the property of GradGirl2010 and is used in my stories with the permission of GradGirl2010.

Princess Dianna of Yensid and the other original ideas from dbug27 are the property of dbug27 and are used in this story with the permission of dbug27.

“Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sky Dancers” and everything associated with it © Galoob, Abrams Gentile Entertainment Inc, Gaumont Multimedia (now Xilam Animation), and Play Along Toys.

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

“Tangled: The Series” and everything associated with it © Disney.

"The Lord of the Rings" and everything associated with it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Jake H Voronkov are the property of Jake H Voronkov and are used in my stories with the permission of Jake H Voronkov.

“Torchwood” and everything associated with it © BBC.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated with it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Bethany, Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, Cayley Vanoor, Colonel Martinsen, Crimson Force, Doctor Steven McFinch, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Eric Androcasia, Hanugrin Elixir, Hector, King Graham, Louise, Neila, Prince Jesse, Princess Emily, Professor Markus Lowe, the Enchancian Law College, the Hogsmeade Medical College, the KIngdom of Lacorinth, and Valentina Androcasia.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever Realm Chronicles - a Sofia the First fanfic

Chapter 3: Events Unfolding

October 30, 1871

It was night in a forest in Enchancia. Hidden in the darkness was Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Abby, Faith, and a large group of Crimson Force agents.

"Crimson Force has intelligence that the witches we're looking for are in this area," Faith whispered to Sofia. "They are supposed to have some kind of underground lair."

“An underground lair can be a dangerous thing,” Sofia whispered back with concern. “There isn’t much room to fight in such a place. And, if they are the ones who have taken the kids, the kids could be down there.”

“And the kids could get hurt in the crossfire,” Lucinda cautioned in a whisper.

“Then that leaves one option,” Dorrie whispered. “Draw the witches up here.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Sofia whispered in approval. “But, how to get them up here?”

“Well, I have an idea,” Dorrie revealed in a whisper as she pulled out a stick of dynamite and a box of matches. “I light this baby, throw it over there, and then we wait for them to come out and investigate.”

“Oh, Dorrie!” Lucinda whispered with a smile. “Candice would be so proud of you.”

“Let’s get this party started then,” Dorrie suggested as she lit the stick of dynamite and tossed it. In a few moments, the stick of dynamite exploded. As planned, the witches quickly emerged. There were twelve witches in all, all in their 50s and 60s, and all very ugly.

“None of these would win a beauty contest,” Lucinda whispered to Sofia in jest about the witches.

“Fan out!” one of the witches ordered. “Find out what made that noise!”

“Yes, Mistress,” another witch acknowledged as all the witches fanned out.

“Stop right there!” Sofia ordered as she stood up with the rest of her forces.

“Princess Sofia,” the witch in charge acknowledged, faking cheerfulness.

“Don’t Princess Sofia me!” Sofia barked. “We both know you’re up to something!”

The witches raised their wands and prepared to fire. At that same time, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, Abby, and Faith fired their Enchantlets, with each Enchantlet wrapping around a witch. The other witches were quickly rendered unconscious by wand fire by Sofia’s forces. The only witch left standing was the one called Mistress.

“Well, I guess you have us,” the one called Mistress mocked.

“Abby,” Sofia ordered. “Take some of our people and investigate that underground lair.”

“Yes, Sofia,” Abby acknowledged as she took a group of people into the lair.

“You’ll find nothing down there,” the witch called Mistress spoke up.

“We’ll be the judge of that,” Lucinda pointed out.

Abby and those with her carefully entered the underground lair with their wands drawn. After looking around, they discovered that no further witches were present.

“Looks like that’s it,” a man belonging to the group noted.

“Help us,” a girl’s voice called out from behind a curtain.

Abby and the group raced over to the curtain and pulled it back. Behind the curtain was a large cell with twelve children locked inside.

“Please,” a boy pleaded. “Get us out of here.”

“Not to worry,” Abby said in a reassuring voice as she brought out her wand and pointed it at the locked cell door. ”Alohomora.”

As Abby said the spell, the cell door unlocked and the children walked out of the cell.

“Thank you for getting us out of there,” the girl said gratefully. “The witches will be back soon.”

“We have them in custody,” Abby reassured the girl. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Rosa Lopez,” the girl answered. “I’m nine.”

“And I’m Eugene Davis,” the boy spoke up. “I’m eleven.”

“What did the witches want with you?” Abby asked Rosa and Eugene, curious.

“On Halloween, they were going to cast a spell on us,” Rosa revealed.

“They said they would drain our youth from us to make them young again,” Eugene added.

“Well, you’re safe now,” Abby said in a reassuring voice. “Let’s get you kids out of here.”

As the kids were brought above ground, their names and where they lived were taken down. Rosa and Eugene lived in Ramblingham. Cora Regan (10), Daniel Regan (8), Julia Shan (11), and Jasmond Shan (8) all lived in Summerset Village. Akino Chin (10), Edward Logan (9), Martha Logan (11), and Raymond Marks (9) lived in Evermore Landing. And Miguel Cruz (10) and Maria Cruz (8) lived in Dunwiddie.

The witches and the kids were escorted through the woods until they arrived at a body of water. Anchored in the water was a large flying boat. Everybody then walked onto the flying boat.

"Take the kids below and see that they're comfortable," Sofia requested, before turning to Dorrie and Abby. "As for these witches, they can sit up here on deck. I see their wrists are already tied behind their back."

“Yes, Sofia,” Dorrie acknowledged.

“Pilot,” Lucinda called up to the wheelhouse. “Prepare to take off.”

“Right away, Princess Lucinda,” a man’s voice came from the wheelhouse.

As Sofia and some others went below, Dorrie, Abby, and some men stayed on deck to watch the witches.

“Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune, isn’t it?” the witch known as MIstress asked Dorrie.

"Yes, if it is any of your business," Dorrie answered with a drop-dead look.

"So, where's your blond-haired sister?" Mistress wanted to know about Candice, curious.

“Busy,” Dorrie responded.

“Didn’t want to join the fight, huh?” one of the witches joked.

"If it is any of your business, Candice is on a well-deserved vacation," Dorrie informed the witch. "Consider yourselves lucky. If Candice were here, she'd be all over you. She's not exactly a fan of the dark powers."

“Ooh, I’m scared,” the witch said in a mocking tone. “All of you will be singing a different tune when the Witch Revolutionary Front is reborn.”

“Silence you fool!” Mistress barked at the witch.

“Thanks for the information,” Dorrie said with satisfaction. “I’ll be sure to pass that along to the proper authorities.”

At that moment, the flying boat slowly rose out of the water on its way to Enchancia Castle.

November 8, 1871

The captured kids had been returned to their homes, and the witches who had captured the kids had been sentenced to jail in Azkaban.

An eighteen-year-old Sofia was in her bedroom getting ready for bed when her amulet started glowing. In her mind’s eye, Sofia saw a vision of an 11-year-old girl from the future. The girl’s name was Hikari, and she had lost her parents and brother when they died in an accident. Hikari’s life wasn’t good. Hikari was sent to live with foster parents who were abusive to her. Hikari desperately wished that she was out of that situation.

As Sofia witnessed the vision, she felt very sad for Hikari and wished there was something she could do for Hikari. It was then that Sofia's amulet gave her the answer - that in two days, her amulet would take her to Hikari's location so Sofia could take the girl away from that situation and bring her to Enchancia. The vision then ended.

The next morning, at breakfast, Sofia explained to her family the vision that her amulet had given her. The royal family carefully listened as Sofia described the experience and the opportunity that would occur in two days' time.

After listening to Sofia, King Roland and Queen Miranda talked among themselves. In a few minutes, Roland and Miranda turned to Sofia.

“Sofia,” Roland started. “Your mother and I have discussed the situation. If the poor girl wants to leave with you, then by all means bring her here with you. We’ll make her quite welcome here, and give her a loving home.”

“Thank you, Dad,” Sofia smiled, gratefully.

In the year 2014

In the future, in 2014, an 11-year-old Hikari was in her bedroom in the house that her foster parents owned. Hikari had pink eyes and long brown hair which she kept in a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow shirt, a pink scarf, pink shorts, and red and white sneakers. She was also wearing a whistle around her neck.

Hikari was nothing but a meal ticket for her foster parents, with her foster parents using the money they were given to take care of Hikari on themselves instead. The worse thing about her foster parents was when she did something to displease them, one or both of them would hit her very hard. Them hitting her would happen regularly.

Hikari was given some things, such as cable TV, mostly to keep Hikari out of her foster parents' hair. When Hikari was watching TV, she could escape her world for a little while. One of her favorite TV shows was a Disney Junior series called "Sofia the First". The world that Sofia and her friends lived in was so much different from the world that Hikari knew. In Sofia's world, people loved each other. If only Hikari had somebody to love her.

Sometimes, Hikari would be able to go to her local public library to use the Internet. One day, quite by accident, Hikari stumbled across a website that seemed to suggest that Sofia, her family, and friends were based on real people from the past. As Hikari dug further, she discovered information on Sofia and her friends when they were teenagers. Hikari was also surprised to learn that the teen Sofia had a younger adopted sister, but records on this younger sister had for the most part been lost to time.

As Hikari sat in her bedroom, she started singing a song she knew from an anime TV series she had watched from time to time.

“The blossoming spring flowers, spread through the summer sky. Their sparkle is engraved in my heart.”

“Though I close my window for the morning rain, my heart is overflowing with light, as if the sun broke through the clouds.”

“Happiness, sadness, I will embrace them all, and walk forward. They are what connects my hand with yours.”

“Autumn is by the waterfront, while winter is hidden in the treetops. Within this world there is unlimited kindness.”

“Let us give prayer at every nightfall, so that we can receive the days to follow in peace.”

“Guide me, distant, distant voice, to smile, to sing. The resounding voice of the wind.”

“Happiness, sadness, I will embrace them all and walk forward. They are what connects my hand with yours.”

“What is that God awful racket?!” Hikari’s foster father barked as he stormed into Hikari’s bedroom, followed by Hikari’s foster mother. “How many times have I told you not to make noise?!” Hikari’s foster father then started slapping Hikari.

“Please, please, stop,” Hikari cried out in her mind. “Please, somebody help me.”

“YOU LEAVE YOUR HANDS OFF THAT POOR, SWEET CHILD!” a woman’s voice boomed from behind them. Hikari, Hikari’s foster father, and Hikari’s foster mother looked to see ... an eighteen-year-old Sofia standing there, wearing a purple royal gown, and pointing a wand at Hikari’s foster parents.

“Who are you?!” Hikari’s foster father demanded to know.

“I’m Princess Sofia of Enchancia,” Sofia answered. “I’m here to stop you from hurting Hikari.”

“We’ll see about that!” Hikari’s foster mother barked as she and Hikari’s foster father lunged at Sofia. 

Sofia pointed her wand at Hikari's foster parents and shouted "Repulsia!” as a powerful magical blast shot from Sofia’s wand, throwing Hikari’s foster parents against the wall, knocking them out in the process.

“Oh! Thank you!” Hikari exclaimed in gratitude as she hugged Sofia.

“You’re very welcome, Hikari,” Sofia smiled as she held Hikari.

“Are you really ... Princess Sofia?” Hikari wanted to know.

“Yes, I am,” Sofia answered. “My amulet brought me here.”

Hikari looked at her unconscious foster parents. “They are going to be very angry with me when they wake up,” Hikari observed, worried.

“Not if you’re gone first,” Sofia pointed out.

“What?!” Hikari asked, not quite grasping what Sofia had just said.

“How would you like to be gone from here ... for good?” Sofia asked.

“Where would I go?” Hikari wanted to know.

“Back home with me ... to Enchancia Castle,” Sofia answered.

“You’d take me home ... with you?” Hikari asked, with tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

“Yes, Hikari,” Sofia smiled. “You’ll be loved and cherished there. I, my parents, my brother, and my sisters will show you all the kindness you could ever want.”

“But, they’ll come after us,” Hikari said, worried, as she pointed to her unconscious foster parents.

“They won’t be able to touch us where we're going,” Sofia reassured Hikari. “You want to come home with me?”

“Oh, yes!” Hikari agreed happily.

“Gather up your things, and we’ll be off,” Sofia gently directed.

Hikari grabbed some things and put them in a duffel bag. "I'm ready," Hikari said when she was finished.

“Take my hand, Hikari,” Sofia softly said.

Hikari took Sofia’s hand, and in a few moments, Sofia’s amulet glowed, and the two disappeared from Hikari’s bedroom.

Hikari’s foster parents come to

In a little while, Hikari’s foster parents came to. Looking around Hikari’s bedroom, they discovered that Hikari was nowhere to be found. Hikari’s foster parents searched the entire house, and still found no sign of Hikari.

“Call the cops!” Hikari’s foster mother barked at Hikari’s foster father.

The police soon arrived, and Hikari’s foster parents told the police about what had happened, and that Hikari was gone. Of course, they left out the part about slapping Hikari.

“So, let me get this straight?” one of the police officers requested. “You’re telling me that a woman, dressed as a princess, came in here and assaulted you?”

“Yes - that’s exactly what happened!” Hikari’s foster father exclaimed. “She must have taken Hikari!”

“So, did this princess have a name?” the police officer asked.

“She said her name was Sofia,” Hikari’s foster mother reported.

The police officer looked at another police officer, and the two started laughing.

“What do you find so funny?!” Hikari’s foster father demanded to know.

"So, you're telling us that an eight-year-old cartoon girl came in here and assaulted you?" the one police officer asked, almost laughing, knowing about "Sofia the First" since it was one of his daughter's favorite TV shows.

“It was a woman I tell you!” Hikari’s foster mother barked.

“And I suppose her accomplice was ... Doc McStuffins?” the police officer scoffed.

At that point, another police officer entered the room and walked up to the two officers who were already there.

"I found these in the parents' bedroom," the newly arrived officer reported. "A crack pipe, and some vials of crack."

“My God!” the officer who had been talking to Hikari’s foster parents exclaimed. “The parents must be high as kites!” The officer then looked at Hikari’s foster parents. “You two will have to come down to the station with us. Something isn’t adding up here.”

“But we’re telling you the truth!” Hikari’s foster father protested.

“You can tell it to our superiors ... and child welfare,” The one officer said as Hikari’s foster parents were led out of the house.

Back in the past

Sofia and Hikari appeared in the great hall of Enchancia Castle. Sofia’s family then walked up.

“Hikari, this is my family,” Sofia introduced Hikari to the royal family. “Everyone, this is Hikari.”

“Hello, Hikari,” everybody greeted.

“Hikari, this is my father, King Roland,” Sofia said as Roland stepped forward.

“We’re very happy to have you here, Hikari,” King Roland smiled. 

“Thank you for having me,” Hikari said, gratefully.

“This is my mother, Queen Miranda,” Sofia said as Miranda stepped forward

“Welcome home, Hikari,” Queen Miranda smiled as she walked up and gently hugged Hikari.

“This is my brother, Prince James,” Sofia said as a nineteen-year-old James stepped forward.

“Hello, Hikari,” James smiled. “Welcome to the castle.”

“And these are my sisters, Princesses Amber and Lucinda,” Sofia said as a nineteen-year-old Amber and an eighteen-year-old Lucinda stepped forward.

“Welcome, Hikari,” Amber smiled. “It’s nice to have you here.”

“Hi, Hikari,” Lucinda smiled. “You’re gonna love it here.”

At that moment, an eighteen-year-old woman in a maid’s uniform walked up. It was Dorrie.

“Ah! Dorrie!” Miranda smiled. “This is Hikari, the girl we’ve been expecting. Would you take her up to her room and see to her needs?”

“Of course, Queen Miranda,” Dorrie answered before turning to Hikari. “If you’ll come with me milady, we’ll get you settled in.”

Hikari looked a bit nervous.

“It’s alright,” Sofia reassured Hikari. “I’ll come along.”

“Let’s get you settled in, shall we?” Dorrie asked Hikari with a smile.

Hikari nodded her head yes.

“We’ll see you in the royal dining room for supper, Hikari,” Miranda smiled.

“Yes, ma’am,” Hikari smiled back, shyly.

As Sofia, Hikari, and Dorrie walked away, the rest of the royal family talked among themselves.

“She’s really quite shy, isn’t she?” Amber remarked about Hikari.

“I suppose if you had gone through the hell she has gone through, you’d be shy too,” Lucinda sadly remarked.

“Yes, indeed,” Amber sadly agreed. “We must do everything possible to give Hikari all the love and kindness she could ever want.”

“And we will, Amber,” Miranda smiled.

“One thing is for certain,” Roland started. “We’ll be a much better family than those who were taking care of her.”

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Hikari settles in

Sofia and Dorrie walked Hikari to her bedroom in the castle. Dorrie opened the doors to the bedroom, as Sofia walked Hikari inside.

“This is your bedroom, Hikari,” Sofia smiled.

“This is my bedroom?” Hikari asked in awe as she looked around the grand room.

“Oh, yes,” Dorrie smiled. "You have your canopy bed, window seat, playing area, reading nook, and through this door, you’ll find your walk-in closet with a wide variety of clothes for you. At the other end of the walk-in closet, you’ll find your bathroom.”

“Wow!” Hikari exclaimed in awe.

“Let’s say we draw you a nice bath?” Dorrie suggested to Hikari.

Sofia and Dorrie led Hikari into the bathroom where Dorrie filled up the bathtub. Sofia and Dorrie then helped Hikari get undressed, and helped Hikari into the bathtub. It was then that Sofia and Hikari noticed bruises on Hikari’s back.

“My God!” Dorrie exclaimed upon seeing the bruises. “How did you get these?”

“My foster parents would hit me whenever I did something they didn’t like,” Hikari quietly answered.

“That’s criminal!” Dorrie said in shock as she brought out her wand. “Allow me to heal these for you.”

“How?” Hikari wanted to know.

“Dorrie is a good witch,” Sofia informed Hikari. “Among Dorrie’s talents is the ability to heal injuries.”

“This won’t hurt a bit,” Dorrie reassured Hikari as Dorrie slowly passed her wand back and forth over Hikari’s back. In a few minutes, the bruises on Hikari’s back disappeared.

“Thank you,” Hikari said gratefully. “That feels much better.”

“You’re very welcome, milady,” Dorrie smiled at Hikari.

“Why do you call me milady?” Hikari wanted to know of Dorrie. “Isn’t that a term used for female royalty?”

“You see, Hikari,” Sofia started, “the fact is that my parents are adopting you, and making you part of this family. When that happens, you will be royalty.”

“My God!” Hikari thought to herself in mild shock. “I must be the young princess I read about on the Internet!”

“Everything okay?” Sofia asked Hikari.

“It’s just I wasn’t expecting to become royalty,” Hikari answered, trying to take that in.

"We'll take it one step at a time," Sofia reassured Hikari. "Lucinda and I will help you through it - we've both been there ourselves."

“Okay,” Hikari acknowledged shyly.

After her bath, Sofia and Dorrie helped Hikari get dressed. When it came time to choose a gown, Hikari chose a pink gown, and pink shoes to match. Dorrie then brought forward a tray with six tiaras on it.

“Which tiara would you like to wear, milady?” Dorrie asked Hikari.

“I get ... a tiara?” Hikari asked, taken off guard.

“Oh, yes,” Sofia smiled.

Hikari studied the tiaras on the tray, and finally decided on a simple, yet lovely, tiara. As Dorrie helped Hikari put on the tiara, Sofia smiled - she remembered that when Lucinda first become part of the royal family, Lucinda chose a similar tiara which was regal, yet simple. It was interesting to see history replay itself in such a fashion.

As Sofia and Dorrie finished getting Hikari ready, a knock came at the door.

“Come in,” Sofia invited.

The door opened and in walked Baileywick. "Supper will be served in fifteen minutes," Baileywick announced.

“Baileywick, this is Hikari,” Sofia announced.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Hikari,” Baileywick smiled. “All of us are very happy to have you here.”

“Hikari, this is Baileywick, our royal steward,” Sofia started. “Baileywick is, how did you put it when I first arrived here at the castle?”

“It is my responsibility to make sure everything in the castle is where it should be, when it should be,” Baileywick began. “I believe I also admonished you for being thirty seconds late for supper, Princess Sofia.”

“Yes you did, Baileywick,” Sofia smiled. “I was, of course, doddering at the time.”

Baileywick and Sofia smiled at each other, remembering that moment.

“I’ll see you and Princess Hikari in the royal dining room,” Baileywick said to Sofia as he left.

"Well, Hikari, let's go down for supper," Sofia suggested to Hikari.

“I’ll take my leave of you, milady,” Dorrie said to Hikari as Dorrie started leaving. “Have yourself a good supper.”

As Dorrie left to take care of other duties, Sofia walked Hikari out into the hallway.

“I hope I’m ready for this?” Hikari said to Sofia. “I’ve never been a princess before ... and I don’t know the first thing about being one.”

“You’ll be fine, Hikari,” Sofia reassured Hikari. “Just be yourself, and everything else will fall into place.”

Sofia put her arm around Hikari, and the two made their way down to the royal dining room.

An evening at the castle

Sofia and Hikari walked into the royal dining room.

“Ah! Hikari!” Miranda smiled. “There you are. Please have a seat next to me.”

Hikari sat down next to Miranda, as Sofia took a seat next to Lucinda.

“Welcome to the castle, Hikari,” Roland smiled. “We look forward to having you as a part of our family.”

“Thank you very much, sir,” Hikari responded shyly. “I hope this isn’t putting any of you out?”

"Not at all, Hikari," Miranda reassured Kari. "We're very glad you're here and very glad you're away from those monsters who were mistreating you."

“Our adoption of you should be finalized in a few days,” Roland informed Hikari. “After that, we’ll throw a celebration in your honor. At that time, you’ll be introduced to the royal court, and it will be my pleasure to have the first dance with you.”

“Well, sir,” Hikari started, “it’s just that ... I ... don’t know how to dance.”

“No problem!” Amber spoke up. “I’ll teach you the basics after supper, and you’ll have dance class with Professor Popov when you start Royal Prep in a few days.”

“Royal Prep?” Hikari asked, curious.

“Where all the princes and princesses go to learn our royal ways,” Roland answered.

“Like a school, sir?” Hikari inquired.

“Yes,” Roland acknowledged. “You know, Hikari, you may call me Roland, or, you! with the crown! Or ... Dad.”

Sofia smiled as she remembered when Roland said the same thing to her when she was a child.

“I hope you’ll be patient with me?” Hikari said to Roland. “It’s going to take me a little bit to get use to this.”

“You take all the time you need,” Roland reassured Hikari.

At that point, servants started serving supper to the royal family. As everybody at the table started eating, they got to know Hikari better.

“So, Hikari?” Miranda started. “How did you wind up in the clutches of those two who were taking care of you?”

“My parents, as well as my brother, were killed in a car accident,” Hikari answered. “I had no other relatives, so I was sent to live with those two who you rescued me from.”

“Car?” Roland asked, not knowing the term.

"The best description I could possibly give you is ... it's a horseless carriage," Hikari informed Roland. "It travels under its own power, without the need for a horse."

“That’s very interesting,” Roland acknowledged, intrigued. “I’m sure our royal inventor, Gwen, would be interested in hearing about it at some point.”

“That’s an interesting piece of jewelry you are wearing on your wrist,” Miranda remarked to Hikari.

“Oh! This?” Kari responded as she held up her wrist. “It’s just a cheap wind up wristwatch from a department store.”

“Department store?” James asked, puzzled.

“A very large store that sells a variety of merchandise,” Hikari answered. “One department sells clothing, another department sells watches and jewelry, another department sells toys. There are a variety of departments selling a variety of merchandise.”

“Interesting,” Miranda said, impressed.

“As is your, what did you call it again, a wristwatch?” Amber observed.

“Brilliant!” James exclaimed. “A clock you can wear on your wrist.”

As supper continued, Hikari started to become more comfortable around the royal family, and everybody had a wonderful time talking to each other.

“That was delicious pot roast,” Hikari commented as she finished up her plate.

“Would you like some more?” Miranda asked.

“I can have ... some more?” Hikari asked, not believing her good luck.

“Of course,” Miranda smiled as she motioned a servant to come over and put some more on Hikari’s plate.

“Thank you,” Hikari said gratefully.

“You were hungry, weren’t you?” Roland asked, concerned.

“It’s just that my foster parents only gave me enough to get by on,” Hikari admitted. “There was never what you could call extra.”

“You’ll never have to worry about going hungry again,” Roland said as gently placed his hand on Hikari’s hand.

Everybody then finished supper.

After supper, the royal family gathered in the castle ballroom. Amber led Hikari to the middle of the floor, as Baileywick motioned a small group of musicians to start playing.

“Just follow my lead,” Amber smiled as she took Hikari’s hands. “One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three.”

Amber and Kari danced around the ballroom. At first, Hikari was a bit shakey but soon started getting the hang of dancing. As the two danced, the others smiled at the sight of Amber lovingly teaching Hikari how to dance. After a few minutes, the music ended.

“I have to say,” Amber smiled at Hikari, “you’re a quick learner.”

“Thank you, Princess Amber,” Hikari said gratefully.

“We’re family now,” Amber pointed out with a smile. “It’s just Amber to you.”

“Thank you, Princess ... I mean, Amber,” Hikari smiled back.

“It will come naturally to you after a while,” Amber said as she hugged Hikari.

Later on that evening, it was time for everybody to go to bed. As Hikari got ready to go to bed, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

“Come in,” Hikari invited.

The door opened, and in walked Queen Miranda.

“Hello, Hikari,” Miranda smiled. “I just wanted to see if you needed anything?”

“I’m fine, ma’am,” Hikari smiled back.

“Let me help you into bed,” Miranda offered.

Hikari nodded her head, yes, and Miranda helped Hikari into bed. Hikari then smiled at Miranda.

“Happy?” Miranda inquired.

“Very happy,” Hikari answered with a smile. “I never knew life could be so good.”

“And this life is just beginning for you,” Miranda smiled back as she hugged Hikari.

“I love you ... Mom,” Hikari said with all her heart.

“I love you too, my precious one,” Miranda smiled as she kissed Hikari on the forehead.

Meanwhile, in King Roland’s study, Roland was meeting with Baileywick.

“What did you want to see me about, Baileywick?” Roland asked, curious.

“We’ve had word from the Satu embassy in Dunwiddie, Your Majesty,” Baileywick began. “Princess Jade’s mother has been stricken with the new illness that has been cropping up here in the Ever Realm. Princess Jade has been notified, and is returning from her studies at Duel Academy.”

“How is Jade’s mother?” Roland wanted to know.

“Princess Jade’s mother is extremely tired, and is confined to bed,” Baileywick reported.

“Please send a message to the Satu embassy,” Roland requested. “Tell them that if they need anything, all they have to do is ask us.”

“I’ll take care of it immediately, Your Majesty,” Baileywick acknowledged as he left Roland’s study.

(To be continued in Chapter 4).

Behind the scenes

In this edition of “Behind the scenes”, we have a special surprise from Jolly Roger Brat: three yummy recipes of interest.

Peach Melba Dump Cake

This is Queen Melinda's favorite dessert. Like how Roland has his jiggly-wiggly pudding, Queen Melinda has her Peach Melba Dump Cake!

* 2 cans (21 oz each) peach pie filling (If you don't have 2 cans, use a can of apple pie filling along with a can of peach)  
* 1 pkg (12 oz) frozen raspberries, thawed and drained  
* 1 pkg (about 15 oz) yellow cake mix  
* ½ cup (1 stick) butter, cut into thin slices  
* Ice cream (optional)

1\. Preheat oven to 350. Spray 13x9-inch baking pan with nonstick cooking spray.

2\. Spread pie filling in prepared pan; sprinkle with raspberries. Top evenly with cake mix. Top with butter in single layer, covering cake mix as much as possible.

3\. Bake 40-45 minutes or until toothpick inserted into center of cake comes out clean. Cool at least 15 minutes before serving. Serve with ice cream, if desired.

Pretzel Rolls

This recipe has been mentioned in Jolly Roger Brat’s stories a few times. This is also one of Sir Nathaniel of Orillia's favorite snacks.

* 1 (16.3-ounce) can refrigerated biscuits (8 biscuits)  
* 8 cups water  
* 1/3 cup baking soda  
* 1 egg, beaten  
* Coarse salt for sprinkling

What to Do

1\. Preheat oven to 400 degrees F. Coat baking sheet with cooking spray.

2\. Form each biscuit into a ball-shape and pinch ends to seal. Using a sharp knife, cut slits on top of dough in an "X" pattern. These work best if they are only about 1/8-inch deep.

3\. In a soup pot, combine water and baking soda. Bring to a boil over medium-high heat, then reduce heat to low. Add dough balls to simmering water and cook 30 seconds. Turn over and simmer 15 seconds. Remove with a slotted spoon and place "X" side up on the prepared baking sheet. Brush with beaten egg and sprinkle with salt.

4\. Bake 15 to 18 minutes or until golden brown. Let cool 5 minutes then remove to a platter to cool completely.

Miranda's Berry Bread (mentioned in chapter 38 of Jolly Roger Brat’s “Do You Want To Sing Together XXIV”)

* 3 cups raisin bran cereal (Since she doesn't care for dark raisins, she uses regular bran flakes with 1 * 1/2 cups of craisins. She also says golden raisins or dried cranberries could be used too)  
* 1 stick softened margarine  
* 1 cup hot water  
* 1 1/2 cups brown sugar  
* 2 eggs  
* 3 c flour  
* 2 1/2 tsp baking soda  
* 2 cups milk  
* 2 tsp lemon juice  
* 1 1/2 tsp cinnamon  
* 2 more cups of cereal (If you use regular bran flakes, use 1 more cup of craisins/golden raisins/dried cranberries)

1\. Preheat oven to 350.  
2\. Spray 2 bread pans with non-stick cooking spray. Set aside  
3\. Pour hot water over the first 3 cups of cereal and margarine in a mixing bowl.  
4\. Add brown sugar, eggs, flour, baking soda, milk, lemon juice, and cinnamon  
5\. Mix with a wire whisk or electric mixer until smooth  
6\. Mix in the last two cups of bran cereal  
7\. Pour the batter, evenly divided, into bread pans.  
8\. Put the pans in the oven. Bake for 50 minutes. Poke a toothpick into the center of the bread and then pull it out. If the knife comes out clean, the bread is done. If not, bake the bread for 5-10 minutes more and test again. Use oven mitts to remove the bread from the oven.  
9\. Let the bread cool in the pans for 10 minutes. Turn the pans upside-down. The bread should fall out of the pans. Let the bread cool on a wire rack.  
10\. When the bread is cool, put each loaf in a plastic bag. It will be easier to cut the day after it's baked, if you can wait that long!

Note: This recipe can also be made into 2 1/2 dozen muffins. Bake them in paper-lined cups for 20 minutes at 350 degrees. Be sure to test them with a toothpick to see if they are done.

Author's notes

Akino Chin, Cora Regan, Daniel Regan, Edward Logan, Eugene Davis, Jasmond Shan, Julia Shan, Maria Cruz, Martha Logan, Miguel Cruz, Raymond Marks, and Rosa Lopez are characters created by Brigade701.

An illness cropping up in the Ever Realm, and Jade’s mother being sick, are references to events seen in MisuteriTenshi’s story “From Villager To Princess To Duelist Book 1”. These events being used in this chapter were the suggestion of MisuteriTenshi / SailorWednesdayMercury.

Azkaban, and Alohomora, are from “Harry Potter”.

Duel Academy is from "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX", but adapted in this story for the "Sofia the First" universe.

Evermore Landing is a village in Enchancia I created for my stories. Evermore Landing is a seaport.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the “Torchwood” episodes “Dead Man Walking” and “Fragments”.

Hikari is an alternate universe version of Kari from “Digimon: Digital Monsters”. Having Hikari appear in this story was the idea of Shaddowridder221. I decided to use Kari’s original Japanese name of Hikari to avoid confusion with Princess Kari from “Sofia the First”.

Ramblingham is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Sofia the Second”.

Sir Nathaniel of Orillia is a character created by Jolly Roger Brat. Sir Nathaniel is used in my stories with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

Summerset Village is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Finding Clover”.

The House of Cosmarune: as readers of “Dorrie”, “Dorrie: Book Two”, and “Once Upon a Time in Enchancia” will remember, the House of Cosmarune is the magical house that Dorrie, Candice, Violet, Abby, and Scarlett’s Royal Steward (Colette) belong to. The House of Cosmarune was originally created by Skyrimfan for Skyrimfan’s stories “Lucinda the First” and “Rise to Power: Queen of Corona”. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use the House of Cosmarune in my stories, and I have given Skyrimfan permission to use Dorrie and Candice in “Lucinda the First” and “Rise to Power: Queen of Corona”.

The Kingdom of Orillia is a kingdom created by Jolly Roger Brat and is used in my stories with permission from Jolly Roger Brat.

The Kingdom of Satu is originally from “Elena of Avalor”.

The song that Kari sings early in this chapter is from the Japanese anime TV series “Kobato”. The song itself is titled “Ashita Kuru Hi” (I have chosen to use the English lyrics).

Disclaimer

Akino Chin, Cora Regan, Daniel Regan, Edward Logan, Eugene Davis, Jasmond Shan, Julia Shan, Maria Cruz, Martha Logan, Miguel Cruz, Raymond Marks, Rosa Lopez, and the other original ideas from Brigade701 are the property of Brigade701 and are used in this story with the permission of Brigade701.

“Digimon: Digital Monsters” and everything associated with it © Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, and Toei Animation.

“Doc McStuffins” and everything associated with it © Brown Bag Films, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

“Elena of Avalor” and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Disney Television Animation, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated with it © J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Little Brown, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, Patalex IV Productions, and Warner Brothers Pictures.

“Kobato” and everything associated with it © Madhouse, and Sentai Filmworks. 

Sir Nathaniel of Orillia, the Kingdom of Orillia, and the other original ideas from Jolly Roger Brat are the property of Jolly Roger Brat, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat (under an agreement that the two of us may use things from each other's “Sofia the First” fan fiction stories).

"Sofia the First" and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, Disney Television Animation, Toiion Animation Studios, Team TO, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

The House of Cosmarune, and everything associated with it, is the property of Skyrimfan and is used in this story with the permission of Skyrimfan.

“Torchwood” and everything associated with it © BBC.

"Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" and everything associated with it © Roadshow Entertainment, 4Kids Entertainment, and Konami Cross Media NY.

I only own Abby Cosmarune-Murphy, Crimson Force, Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper, Mistress, Repulsia!, the Village of Evermore Landing, and the Witch Revolutionary Front.


End file.
